


Potions, Spells, and Other Magical Things

by holloway88



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, i love vegetarian newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: I saw FBAWTFT on Sunday and I was smitten with Newt from literally the first second he was on screen, so this fic is entirely self indulgent. Reader is meant to be Newt's closest friend, you met in his final year at Hogwarts but kept in touch after the expulsion. The gender nor sex of the reader are mentioned in this fic!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw FBAWTFT on Sunday and I was smitten with Newt from literally the first second he was on screen, so this fic is entirely self indulgent. Reader is meant to be Newt's closest friend, you met in his final year at Hogwarts but kept in touch after the expulsion. The gender nor sex of the reader are mentioned in this fic!

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander was so engulfed in his work that he didn't hear you come down the ladder and set down some bags of some sort of muggle food called "carry-out". He was hunched over a wooden table with a few bottles of potions sitting next to him. As he began to pour a dark green concoction into a frothy pink one you moved to tap him on the shoulder. "Merlin's beard!" he flinched, pouring the entirety of the bottle into the pink liquid. The potion began to bubble and turn a dark color, soon it began pouring out bubbling black goo all over the table. You didn't say anything, you just stepped back and made a horrified facial expression. "I didn't hear you come in, so sorry!" Newt turned to you with a sheepish smile.

"You're sorry? You shouldn't be sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." you apologized. You had no intent of making Newt ruin whatever he was doing, you only wanted him to take notice of your presence.

He looked back to the mess of goo, still bubbling, then back to you with a small grin. "Don't worry about it, it wasn't that important anyways." he stood up from the stool and turned to the bag of greasy food you had set down on the table. "Is this that muggle food people were talking about?" he pointed to the bag with wide eyes.

You nodded, "Yeah. The shop was quite small, but it was busy. I just ordered the same thing as the person in front of me did." you explain how the inside of the shop looked and how 'sleek' everything was compared to the historic buildings in the wizarding world. He listened to you with curiosity and excitement. Newt loved hearing your stories about the muggle world, but he denied the invitation to join you whenever you ventured into it. 

Mid-sentence, Newt interrupted you, "Wait, this food, it doesn't have meat in it does it?" you remembered how when you first met Newt he explained why he was a vegetarian, and ever since that day you've been one as well. Watching how passionate he was over the creatures and how they're treated before they die, it really made you think.

"Of course not!" you exclaimed, "Don't worry Newt! I don't eat meat either, remember!"

He nodded and opened the bag, pulling out two white paper boxes with little wire handles. "Oh, of course. So sorry." he handed you one of the boxes and then a set of chopsticks. "Here goes nothing!" he opened the box and dove into a box of noodles and vegetables, you did the same. His noodles were crunchy while yours were soft, it was an odd taste yet a good one.

"Here, try some!" you twirled some of the soft noodles onto your chopsticks and put them towards Newt's mouth. He took a bite and his face twisted up. "Don't like it?" you asked while chuckling, he swooshed over the nearest glass of water and drank all of it quickly.

He shook his head, "It was, um, interesting." he said and tried not to sound rude.

"If you don't like it we can cook something you know." you smiled at him, not completely satisfied with your dinner but not repulsed either.

"No, no, this will do! It was fast and convenient, probably why the muggles like it so much." he said and continued to eat.

"So, what were you working on?" you asked curiously.

His eyes light up and he smiles, he set his food down and rushed to grab the potions. "I was trying to mix the two of these liquids, when combined in just the right amount the color will turn a light purple and it becomes the sweetest smelling thing you've ever smelled in your life!" he explained in great detail the creatures from which these substances came from, and how he was going to use it to breed a few of the beasts that lived in his suitcase. You watched with admiration as me went on and on about this small potion, you knew he was a dork for animals but you hadn't realized how much he truly cared for them until now. His eyes were sparkling and his smile had never been bigger. "Oh, I'm sorry, you must be getting bored."

"No, no! I love hearing about your creatures, Newt!"

"Oh." he didn't quite know how to respond to something like that. Not many people were interested in hearing about his creatures, most of them thought he was crazy and the other half thought he was too low to even speak with. "Oh, well, good! That's really good. Great, actually!" his cheesy smile appeared on his lips again.

You smiled back at him and took note of how nice his eyes were sparkling under the dim magic lighting. "So, what's on your agenda for after dinner?"

"Well," he looked off to the side, "I was sort of hoping you'd like to join me for a walk?" his hands fidgeted in his lap as eagerly awaited your response.

"A walk? Where at?" you asked. Newt rarely leaves his suitcase, because why would he? He is surrounded by everything he loves, so there is no purpose to leave really.

"I was thinking we could walk through Diagon Alley? Maybe we could grab a butter beer or something, only if you wanted to, of course." he paused. "Would you want to do that? Would that be okay?"

"Of course!" you smiled, though you were a bit surprised he wanted to do this.

"Great, great. Wonderful. Um, let me get my coat!" he rushed out of the room and came back with his blue overcoat on. "Shall we?"

You grabbed hold of his arm and with the flick of your wands the two of you were in Diagon Alley. The place was bustling, young witches and wizards alike were all hurrying through in preparation for the new school year at Hogwarts. You looped your arm through his and together you wandered around, looking at all of the magic happening around the two of you. Your heart fluttered in your chest when Newt was talking about his beasts. Inside of the pet shop he went on about the history of owls and wizards for nearly twenty minutes, and it was never boring. You started to notice how he smiled a certain way every time he was remembering a creature, how genuine it was. "then, if you notice here, this owl has this pattern which means she's a female." he explained. The owl cooed at him in response to all the attention, and he reached out and pet her. 

After a long while in that shop you finally managed to convince him that if you didn't hurry to the Leaky Cauldron soon that it would close and there would be no butter beer for either of you. He moved to hold your hand instead of looping arms, which you thought nothing of. The two of you had held hands before, you assumed it was so you couldn't get separated in the large crowds. After sitting down at a small booth in the back of the restaurant Newt ordered two butter beers and anxiously started rubbing his hands together. 

"Newt, what's wrong?" you asked.

He shrugged quickly, "Nothing really, I'm just thinking about my book."

You nodded, you forgot that he had submitted the manuscript for his book _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ earlier this week, and he had heard nothing back yet about it. "I'm sure they're going to love it!" you tell him enthusiastically, "If you were half as genuine about your feelings to the creatures in that book as you are in real life, I'm sure you'll sell a million copies!"

He smiled but shook his head, "I hope you're right."

"Two butter beers." the waiter clanged two mugs down onto the table and walked away without another word. You paid it no mind and took a swig of it. Newt laughed and pointed out your serious mustache from the drink. You licked it off and laughed with him. For the rest of the evening the two of you talked about potions, spells, and other magical things.

When the streets had finally calmed down you left hand in hand, and walked down the dimly lit street. "You know, you haven't said anything about us holding hands yet." Newt sounded surprised.

"Why would I have?" you sounded puzzled.

"I didn't think you'd want me to, that's all." his voice was quieter now.

"We've done it before, it's not a big deal!" you replied with a grin.

He nodded. When the two of you stopped walking it was to sit on a stone bench near a fountain. Newt swished his wand and created little tiny colorful lights that were floating all around the two of you. "I uh... I want to tell you something." he said matter-o-factually.

"Okay." you turned to him with a smile. His hands were shaking and clammy, meanwhile you were starting to get worried. "Is anything wrong?" you asked, your voice a little hesitant.

He shook his head quickly, "No, no. Everything is fine, I'm fine... I just... We've known each other for a long time now, and I thought it would be dishonest if I kept this from you any longer." okay, now you were really worried. You gulped and squeezed his hands, moving your thumb over the tops of his hands. "I, er, Ihavefeelingsforyoulikeoftheromanticvariationandihopethatyou-"

You cut him off, "What?"

He took a deep breath, "I have feelings for you, like of the romantic variation... and I hope that you don't hate me after telling you this. I don't want things to be awkward, but I also don't want to not tell you. I feel like you have a right to know." he confessed. You were shocked, to say the least, but you were also relieved. Because just like in the fairy tales you also cared deeply about Newt, and could definitely feel the romantic attraction.

"Newt?" you asked.

"Yes?" he looked at you with a sheepish smile.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?"

"I, um, er, of course!" he stammered while his face flushed a bright pink. You leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, you pressed your hand on his cheek and could feel how hot he was from embarrassment. "So I hope that means you have feelings for me as well?"

"Yeah, I do." you smiled at him.


End file.
